


Hannigram: Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's cordially invited to this one of a kind soiree, hosted by the soon to be murder hubbies - Hannibal & Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner

  
Everything had been set. The date. Their clothes. The venue. The food. Hannibal and Will couldn't be happier. All they needed to do now was to let their friends and colleagues know of their impending union, so they both decided to invite them to dinner. Invitations had been sent out...but one question remains:

_Can you guess who's the dinner?_

As everyone already at their respective seats, Hannibal stood at the head of the table, a glass of his finest red wine on hand. He raised it and looked at everyone on the table before his eyes lingered on Will.

_"Before we begin I must warn you...nothing here is vegetarian. Bon apetit!"_ he said smiling, took a sip of his wine and then took his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo credits: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Hannibal Screencaps](http://screencapped.net/tv/hannibal/index.php)  
> [Invitation](http://www.fasync.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/wording_for_rehearsal_dinner_invitation.jpg)


End file.
